masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bartender
Discrepancy So, here's the thing: the article, in the Tactics section, says "Bartenders have similar defenses to the Thugs that Fist hired, shields and health, but they only have access to pistols." Now, forgive me if this question sounds silly, but if Bartenders only have access to pistols, why does the picture depict a bartender wielding a shotgun? SpartHawg948 19:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a shotgun. It's a very heavy pistol :p. On a different note, why do we have such a misleading article title? --silverstrike 20:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I thought I saw pistols when I fought the enemies during ME. So it was shotguns. However since the enemy is actually called Bartender, the title isn't misleading, it's concurrent with every other enemy article, which is based on precedent. Lancer1289 20:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Bartender pour drinks. Mercenary shots for money. Although the in-game description used is bartender, he is not one. I would suggest renaming the article to "bartender (enemy, adversary, etc.)", but I'm not going to push the issue (I already see the downside of that suggestion). Besides this mission, do we ever see another bartender/mercenary? --silverstrike 20:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's really the issue isn't it? Besides this enemy, what else might someone expect to find in an article called "Bartender?" A list of bartenders? There's no need to add the disambiguating (enemy, etc) to the end of the article unless it needs to be there to distinguish it from another article that's also called Bartender. -- Dammej (talk) 22:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Agreed with the above statement. Lancer1289 22:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I actually thought the article is about the Omega bartender. It was just a thought that came in the "spar of the moment" and as I stated, I see the downside of that suggestion. --silverstrike 22:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Purpose of the Article What is the purpose of the article, and why can't be added to an article about Fist, Fist's mercenaries, or other equivalent? --silverstrike 22:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :There was a recent movement that every enemy encountered in the games gets a page. Examples: Blue Suns Trooper, Krogan (enemy), Pirate (enemy), Captain Wasea, etc. Becuase the enemies in Fist's bar are named "Bartender", this page is warranted and the title is appropiate. Lancer1289 22:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I see that it was discussed and resolved. I just want to add that the term "Bartender" is quite ambiguous and most likely the development team named him that way just to give a caption to the target - I cant see how he is different from any other pistol or shotgun holding adversary (the Blue Suns Trooper is a different kind of enemy with specific powers and behavior). I just think it adds redundancy in this case. Since I don't want to add another redundant discussion, you can disregard my statement if you still disagree (feel free to remove it altogether). --silverstrike 00:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) stub what other information could be added?--Paladin cross 15:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :For starters the "Tactics" section could be expanded. Lancer1289 16:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) What other information could be added? The bartender enemy does not even move, it cannot be described any more without the blanket statement that biotics would be useful as well as nueral shock which is applicable to nearly all organic enemies.--Paladin cross 14:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) --Paladin cross 15:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC)bump bump--Paladin cross 15:29, October 13, 2011 (UTC)